deCallone Famiglia
by queen-of-hearts-VI
Summary: "Kiyomi Inaku. She is the Princess of the deCallone Famiglia. She has undeniable wits in strategy and her powers over time are unbelievable. Known as the Reservoir of Wits and Time, she is the only child of their boss, and now she is the last survivor besides her guard, Ichigo Yamaka, the Poison Prince. And now, Tsuna, she is your responsibility..."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! If I did, shoo, that show would still be on, and the manga would go on until I turned like 35! :) Anyway, enjoy the prologue! :)  
**

* * *

_**She ran, ran like there was no tomorrow, never looking back. After all, that's what he said to do. She remembers the words clear as day, that the dark-blonde haired boy had said to her before he went back to help.**_

"_**Kiyomi-hime. You must run. And run far. Find the Vongola. Ask the boss to protect you. He has been said to be a very generous boss. He will protect you. Okay?"**_

_**She had nodded. Scared, this had been the first tine that this happened. Being so unprepared is what destroyed them. The boy, Ichigo, gave her a smile and a peck on the head, placing a bag in her hand.**_

_**Then she ran. She didn't know how long she ran, but she knew her dark blue and white night-dress was now torn at the bottom. The fabric a near inch from tearing further towards her thigh. Her eyes, the same color of the dress, surveyed her surroundings, the park bench and the large building showing there wasn't much civilization around. **_

_**She laughed. Of course, it was just her luck that she couldn't make it out of Italy. Then she looked down. It was the bag Ichigo had given her, she opened it. There was a passport and a load of money, with a ticket set for Namimori in Japan. She then understood why.**_

_**She smiled, of course Ichigo had thought ahead.**_

_**She checked to make sure no one was following her and ran to the nearest airport, buying a ticket and a large coat before heading out to Japan. She had, however, never noticed the two men standing in large trench coats following her. **_

_**On the plane she fell asleep, nodding off before seeing in her mind vividly, a brown-haired boy with glowing orange eye and a calm serene look on his face. He was staring down a purple haired man, the large scar from his eyebrow connecting to his bottom lip. She recognized him, why she didn't know. But she didn't like the uneasy feeling she had gotten while seeing the dark-haired man.**_

_**The boy spoke, his voice clear and soft, "You will give me back, my... Hime." **_

"_**Ohoho. Sawada-kun. Very possessive, I see."**_

_**The orange eyes narrowed in slits, and in seconds he was behind the man, hitting the back of his neck. The man went down and the boy's brown hair covered his eyes. The dark shadow made him look threatening, as he spoke, "I will get her back. Just you wait, Hiraku. I'll destroy you."**_

_**Then her dream ended. She shot awake to a woman saying, "Miss Inako. We have landed."**_

_**It was then she spotted the men in the trench coats. So she ran. And they followed.**_

_**She swerved through the people running, as fast as her weak legs would carry her. The soles of her **__**shoes hitting the ground. The patter of her feet smacking in her ears. She moved finding herself in a very quiet neighborhood. She round the street, thinking to herself, that there were quite a few streets in this place.**_

_**She searched around, and moved her dark blue eyes from side to side. She turned, her long waist-length white-blonde hair swished to the side. She turned the corner once more and ran into a hoard of teenagers. **_

_**There was a very smiley black-haired guy, a silver-haired dude, a brunette girl and a white-haired guy. She had run into a tall boy, shorter than the guy with the black hair but still tall compared to her. She looked up and her eyes widened. It was the boy from her dreams only his eyes were a honey brown instead of the fiery orange. She looked at him, her hands draped against his chest before whispering, "find... vongola... j**_**_uudaime_**_**i ."**_

_**The boy's eyes widened as she slumped forward, slipping into the black darkness.**_

* * *

**Hiya guys! I'm here! So I have been an avid reader here on fanfiction, but I finally decided to write a story! It's for my favorite anime KHR! And the thing is. I need OC's! Preferebly girls, and for either Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari or Gokudera. This will be open until Dec. 8! So please send them in! :) I will seriously enjoy looking through them! And I need the following information:  
Age:**

**Birthday:**

Hobbies:

**Name:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Connection to mafia (if there is one doesn't have to be):**

**Who you want her to be with:**

_**and that's it! I let you guys go now!**_

_**-3 mwah.  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola! Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter! Been thinking of what to do with it! But anywho! Here ya go! :)  
****Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! And if they seem OOC, sorry. I swear I'm trying not to make them be! :)**

* * *

The lights flickered, Kiyomi's eyes opened. Above her, it was blurry, she could make out the faint images of two girls and a soft cloth above her eyes. She could hear the soft murmur of voices all around her.

"Oi. Is she extremely okay!?"

"Onii-san! Be quiet! She's still out of it."

"Stupid turf head, she fainted! Of course she's not okay!"

"Maa maa. Come on guys."

"Gokudera-kun! Ryohei-san!"

"Still Dame-Tsuna."

"O-Oi! Reborn! Why would you say that!"

_That voice, _she thought,_ sounds so familiar._

She moved her head from side to side. Moaning quietly, so quietly no one heard, she felt her head go light. The next thing she knew was her body arched, she heard screaming. That voice, whether it was from her or another girl, or guy, was so sudden, everyone jumped, except Reborn.

The next thing she knew, she was crying, and in the arms of someone.

She opened her eyes, her face still pressed against the strangers chest, and looked around. Many faces stared at her, in shock. She looked up and saw a baby. She muttered, "Reborn." extending her arm towards him before passing out again.

Reborn looked at her, and Tsuna. _Primo, and-_

Tsuna, who was sitting behind Kiyomi with his arm around her shoulders, and a faint red coloring his cheeks, cut off his thoughts, "Reborn. Who... who is she?"

He noticed the eerie silence from the kids in the room and shook his head. He smirked looking up and meeting Tsuna's eyes, "Kiyomi Inaku, and you will find out Tsuna. In time." Before he jumped out the window.

"Reborn! Ah. He always does that." Tsuna looked down at the very pretty blonde in his arms.

He looked up and Yamamoto was smiling at him, more smiely than usual. "What?"

"You like her Tsuna?"

"W-What!?"

Yamamoto and everyone laughed, everyone except for Kyoko, who for some reason, didn't like the idea of Tsuna liking someone else.

* * *

Kiyomi shot up. She looked around frantically. Her eyes trying to adjust to the black of the room. Her head moved side to side, searching for someone, who she really didn't know.

"Why are you here?"

Her head whipped to the desk, resting next to the bed. She stared at the baby, tilting her head to the side, "Reborn." she whispered, before grinning.

He nodded back, "Kiyomi-san. Why are you here?"

Her dark blue eyes lost their color, as she though back to what happened the previous day. She was about to speak, when the door creaked open. "Ma, Reborn. Is the girl aw-"

The boy paused upon seeing the girl wide awake. He smiled softly.

Her cheeks colored themselves red, as she looked at him shyly, splutturing a small, "He-Hello."

"Hi." He walked over, "I'm Tsuna."

"K-Kiyomi Inaku."

"Kiy- uh, Kiyomi?"

"H-Hai." she smiled tentively.

A silence followed. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly to comfortable. Reborn spoke, "Kiyomi."

Said girl looked up. "Hai, Reborn-san?"

"Why are you here?"

Tsuna who was curious as well, nodded his head, sat down ain his chair before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, eagear to hear what she had to say.

She looked down, a sad look clouding her face. She started, "It was yesterday... I remember waking up..."

_She had looked around frantically. The sounds of gunshots echoed in her ears all around. The guards outside her door ran in. "Princess must get you out now."_

"They had told me but I was frozen. I looked behind him and there was this man. I couldn't see his face or anything, but his eyes. They were red. Bright red. I remember them coming towards me as my guards fell."

_The two men were laying on the ground, knives lodged in their necks, bullet wounds in their heads, the soft patter of feet hit the ground._

_Then the man dissapered. Ichigo came barging through, his dark-blonde hair flattened against his forehead. "Ki-Kiyomi! Hurry!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room. _

"Ichi-Ichigo, had." she stopped speaking for a moment trying to regain her thoughts.

Reborn was sitting down, taking the information like it was nothing.

Tsuna had his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped infront of his mouth. His eyebrows were furrowed.

"He had, told me that I had to run. That I had to find Vongola Decimo and ask him for protection."

"_Kiyomi, I want you to take this bag," he handed her the satchel. "You have to get out of Italy. Right now."_

_She finally found her voice, "Wh-Why? Where's mama and papa? Wha-What's going on Ichi? Why are we being attacked?"_

_He looked at her. "Oh hime." he kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear. He let her go as she wanted to cry. She shook her head not allowing the tears to form or fall. He leaned in and said, "When I say to. Run." _

_She nodded._

_They moved down the hallway towards the secret escape. He looked around the corner allowing him to survey the damage. He turned her towards the empty passage and said, "Go." She ran, and never looked back._

"I ran as far as I could. To the airport. I was on the first flight here and when I woke up, I got off. These two men chased me."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Tsuna tense. "I didn't know where I was, so I ran around this neighborhood. Into.. into you actually, and uhm, that's why I'm here."

Reborn shot a glance towards Tsuna and said, "Ichigo. He told you, your mama and papa were killed, didn't he?"

She shook her head, softly, the tears threatning to fall.

Tsuna bit his lip. "Ki-Kiyomi."

She looked up. He stood, walking to the bed, grabbing her hand and kneeling, "I will protect you."

A look of surprise crossed her face. "You?"

Reborn smirked. "Tsuna's the Vongola boss."

She stared at him. "Really?"

He nodded.

She smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck, while he, relunctantly, placed his arms around her waist. Reborn decided to leave the two alone, and go downstairs. The baby was hungry after all.

Kiyomi smiled, and pulled away from Tsuna. "Thank you Vongola Decimo."

"Just Tsuna, please."

"Thank you," she paused sending him a soft smile, "Tsuna."

His cheeks turned red. "A-Ah. Your-"

He was cut off. By Kiyomi's lips.

Tsuna, to say the least, was shocked. He had never kissed a girl, and never even thought it would happen, let alone with one as beautiful as Kiyomi. But her lips were soft. So soft, and he liked them. Their mouths melded together and when he moved forward by accident, the slightest bit of pressure made his and her heartbeat a little faster.

The door burst open. "Kiyomi there's someone here for- Oh my."

The duo pulled away from eachother, red cheeks, and panting breaths to stare at the introuders. Nana Sawada stood in the doorway, surprise on her, and the man standing next to her's features as well.

Kiyomi looked at the man, her eyes widening as he sent a glare towards the Vongola boss. Her arms were still locked around the kneeling boss, when she smiled and said, "Ichigo."


End file.
